narutofantasyworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Hisashi Mamoru Akaasa
| image name = | image size = | image caption = | image = Chūnin = |-| Jōnin = |-| Kage = | float = | ref = }} is the who hails from the Akaasa clan of Amegakure. He is also the Akaasa Leader of his village. Son of the legendary founder of Juinjutsu Hajime Akaasa and his wife Masami Akaasa, Hisashi would take the position as Leader of the Akaasa clan in Amegakure after his fathers death. Hisashi is also the first and current Jinchūriki of Kurama, the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, as well as the Shodai Amekage which had been given to him after the reset. Hisashi has also lived for over 580 years with an appearance of a 19 year old, granted by a curse his father had bestowed upon him called the "Cursed Seal of Youth" in hopes that one day his son could bring peace as he himself had before his death. Background '''Part 1: The Beginning While a kid Hisashi was an arrogant pick kind of kid, he had the personality that always started fights, Hisashi was a crybaby kid that ran to his father once he got beaten up. But it all changed once he started to train to become a Shinobi. While training, Hisashi found out he had a beast sealed into his body, he did not argue for the fact is, his father would not of sealed the best in him if his father did not think he would maintain control of it. One year has passed and he became a Genin at the day of his seventh birthday. He continued to train solo, until he was put in a Genin squad where he had, two teammates: Cherī Burossamu Senju(She was the genius of the squad.) and Kuroi Honō Hyūga(Was the greatest fighter in the squad.) and their sensei Shōmei Kuriētā Uchiha. Hisashi did many battles and missions and was promoted Chūnin same with his team, Hisashi was thirteen. Hisashi was order to fight his teammate, Kuroi. Hisashi and Kuroi headed toward the training ground, his sensei picked. Motivated by Kuroi to not hold back, Hisashi continued to smile, finally he gets to show they he's the strongest fighter of this squad. Hisashi landed near the lake that resides in the training grounds, as Kuroi landed near the opening to a forest. Hiashi smiled as he dashed toward Kuroi using his fastest speed at that time, which he inherited from his Flying Thunder God. In Hishashi's right hand was a Kusarigama, Hisashi held the chain part of his Kusarigama, he started to make it spin, with his free hand, his left hand, Hisashi would reach into his kunai pouch then pull out three, he then throws the three kunai at Kuroi, these three kunai was to distract Kuroi as Hisashi would take the advantage and send the shard end of his kusarigama at Kuroi. Kuroi only sighed as he activated his Byakugan. Kuroi simply redirects the three kunai, by pulling out one kunai, Kuroi would send one of the three into a tree off to his own right, as Kuroi then throws his kunai quickly to make it clash with the second of the three kunai, then finally Kuroi would simply side step, but quickly place his finger into the hole at the end of Hisashi third and final kunai, but quickly Kuroi used Hisashi's own kunai to stop the blade of Hisashi's Kusarigama from harm him. Kuroi then quickly used his left hand which was his free hand, to reach around and grasp the handle of the Kusarigama, Kuroi then uses his enhanced strength, which Kuroi inherited from his father, and pulls Hisashi off his feet, making him fly toward, this not being Hisashi's plan. Hisashi's eyes widen as he noticed that Kuroi had caught and started to pull him in closer so, to redirect himself from the path to Kuroi, Hisashi would hand pulled out a kunai that had a weak explosion tag connected to it, Hisashi then throws it far in front of himself, once he near it he would activate the tag, then released of the chain, using the force of the explosion to send himself flying backward. Hisashi does a back flip to get himself in a position to land solid, once he lands, he slid for a second, but then takes off toward Kuroi, dashing side to side in a Z like motion. Hisashi smiled as in his right hand a spiral of chakra started to form then started to spiral in great speed forming the Rasengan, with his free hand, his left hand, he tosses a kunai toward Kuroi. Kuroi destroys the handle of Kusarigama then side steps the kunai, as Kuroi watched the kunai he noticed the tag, but it was little to late, as Hisashi appeared in front of Kuroi then slams the Rasengan into the stomach of Kuroi sending him three a tree. Hisashi, stood there where he hit Kuroi, he continued to smile. Kuroi started to get up, then smiled, he appraised Hisashi's skills as they finally advanced farther then his own. Hisashi and his team was promoted to Jōnin, Hisashi was eighteen now. Hisashi and his team was split into different teams, to become teachers. Oh Hisashi's mission something went wrong, his team was surrounded. Hisashi ordered his team to get behind him, this mission was pointed as a c-rank mission, but someone detailed the mission wrong. Hisashi started to attempted to fend of the group, but was easily beaten, and was force to watch his student be murdered. Hisashi closed his eyes as his anger started to take control, one that happened Kurama's chakra burns through his skin, forming a black sphere that was mixed with Hisashi's own blood until the sphere explodes, leveling the area around him, killing most of the ninjas, the now enraged Hisashi started to destroy everything around him. After a while of being enraged, Hisashi finally toke over, then left that form, his skin was a red color for a while, as he sat down near the corpse of his students. A group of Jōnin ninja's made it there, to see Hisashi sitting there, staring at the ground, they then help Hisashi back to the village and brought the corpse back as well to be buried in the Amegakures cemetery. Part 3: The Great Shinobi World War's. First Great Shinobi World War: Battle with Kazuhiko Many years had passed, Hisashi's friends and family, he then created an exam, to promote ninja's to a next rank and honor, it is simple but he named it Chūnin Exam. He survived two great wars against the infamous Akatsuki. Some where during his journey be met a kid and started to train him, then gave him the same curse seal he bares, Cursed Seal of Youth, The boys name was: Kutatsu Sentō Uchiha. After the destruction of the records and documents building Hisashi returned to Amegakure after almost hundreds of years, sense the akatsuki turned it into their base. After many years had passed the First Great Shinobi World War had begun. Hisashi and his group of shinobi, wandered the battlefield, killing anyone that attacked them, Until the Raikage before the Reset and his group showed up. Hisashi notice who Kazuhiko was, he attempted to separate himself and Kazuhiko from the rest of the group. Hisashi continued to run toward an open field, to make it easier to see him opponent. The two groups, Kazuhiko's and Hisashi's groups tried to keep up but the two kages was to fast to catch. Hisashi came to a stop as he turned to the direction Kazuhiko was coming from. Kazuhiko had walked out of the forest, staring at Hisashi with a smile on his face. Kazuhiko started to talk, showing Hisashi that he knows who he is, saying "I know who you are, your the man who created the Chūnin Exams, your also the oldest man alive, Hisashi Mamuro. It will be a Honor to battle against such a legend of the Rain Village.". After Kazuhiko finished speaking he then launched at Hisashi, in the attention to kill the Rain's Legend. Kazuhiko only used Taijutsu at first, to test Hisashi's skills. Hisashi also faught with Taijutsu only, matching the Raikage's skills in it, this taijutsu fight only lasted a minute, until they both switched to Ninjutsu. Hisashi smiled as he faced the kage, finally a serious match, a match that he has to win. Hisashi's right hand continued to rest in his Eien no Kurei Kobukuro, he continued to gather clay with it, as he used one-handed hand-seals to cast his jutsu. Hisashi had made hundreds of Shadow clones, these cloned were meant to slow Kazuhiko down, this was going according to play on Hisashi's side, but the Raikage pulled out a secret weapon, Kazuhiko used a Raikage rank jutsu, Lightning Release Armour, and quickly destroyed all of Hisashi's clones within just ten second. Kazuhiko then targected the real Hisashi, then before Hisashi could blink the kage had already appeared, pounching Hisashi in the face sending him flying back, bouncing on the ground until ?Hisashi's face was the last part to hit the ground, a blow that would kill an ordinary man. Hisashi started to get up, blood coming from his mouth, as red chakra started to surround his body. Hisashi continued to smile as he finally opens his eyes, he had the fox like eyes, his skin then started to turn red, then started to be encase in great reddish chakra. Then four tailed started to form behind Hisashi, Hisashi then got into the Four Legs Technique, Hisashi continued to smile, as another tail started to form, Hisashi now was in five tailed form, he then launched at the Raikage, his already great speed had increased, but the speed still wasn't enough to match that of the Raikages, but speed isn't the reason Hisashi entered this form. Kazuhiko also launched at the five tailed chakra form of Hisashi, sending a strong right hook into the side of Hisashi's head sending him flying to Kazuhiko's left, again skipping across the ground, but at the cost of Kazuhiko's hand being burned and poisoned, this poisoned slowly started to spread up Kazuhiko's right arm, wreaking its strength. But Kazuhiko continued the battle, Hisashi then reverted into his human state, as he started at the Raikage. Hisashi then spoke, "Is it really worth it? fighting me? trying to kill me? Is ending my life worth ending your own, Kazuhiko? I've lived for 580 years, and never felt the brink of death, meaning i can't die from neither of old age nor stabbed through the heart. I'm a true immortal, even though i didn't want this gift but my father entrusted it to me, so you must see, there is no way you're leaving this battlefield if you continue this battle." Kazuhiko of laughed at Hisashi's word, then spoke as well "Your arrogance will be you're down fall." Kazuhiko launched at Hisashi, using his fastest speed. Hisashi sighed as he then pulls out clay from his pouch, but he kept it hidden, Hisashi closed his eyes then jumped back just in time to dodge a pouch, but while in mid-air Hisashi would make a clay bird throwing it at Kazuhiko, but before it entered the lightning field around Kazuhiko, Hisashi activated it, which sends both of them flying from one another, but the impact was worst on Kazuhiro, because he was also running at great speed. The impact was strong enough to crush a few bones in Kazuhikos body. Hisashi's body was wounded from the explosion, his legs and pants legs was ripped up terribly, Hisashi, started to walk toward Kazuhiko, as the wounds on Hisashi's legs started to heal, he started to the kage, but only to be surprised when he looked up to see his group had finally made it, he then looked down at the wounded Kazuhiko. Kazuhiko, smiled as he stared up at Hisashi, then performed quick hand-seals: Boar → Dog → Snake. It was unknowing that Kazuhiko had already released the seal and had already gathered enough natural energy. Hisashi's eyes widen as he then quickly entered his Nine's-tailed Chakra mode then used his great speed to get out of the range of the jutsu, but wasn't fast enough to save his comrades, once out of the range, Hisashi turned around to see a huge, Massive Explosion, Hisashi's eyes widen at the sight, even grew a little fear of the fact he could of been killed by that jutsu. Second Great Shinobi World War: Battle with Akira and Katsu After the great battle with Kazuhiko, Hisashi returned to the Rain Village Many years had passed and now the second war had begun. Hisashi, returned after a long adventure, once he heard of the war. He and Kutatsu entered the war, He and Kutatsu ran into a group of Mist Ninja. Kutatsu and Hisashi easily removed this group from this world. Once after He and Kutatsu finished the battle they headed toward the location the Amegakure's kage(before the reset) was at. While heading there they were attacked by another group of Mist Ninja, but this time the Mist Sannin was with them, the woman's name was Mizuki Izo Misuto. Hisashi only had Kutasu to fight the female, as he himself fought the group of Mist Ninja. After a few minutes Hisashi had finally ended the group of mist ninja, and a few minutes had passed and Kutatsu had ended his battle with the death of the Mist Sannin. Hisashi and Kutatsu had made it to the location where the Amegakure's Kage was said to be, But all Kutatsu and Hisashi found was a man standing above the kage's corpse. The man that stood above the corpse of the old Amekage, was Iwagakure's kage Akira Akio Kaguya. Hisashi stared at Akira. Kutatsu had looked at Hisashi then told him that he was going to help the other ninja's. Hisashi only nods to Kutratsu before he dashed at Akira, His right hand continued to rest in the Pouch of Eternal Clay. Hisashi used his left hand to send a pouch to the chest of Akira, but to be block by Akira's right hand. Hisashi quickly got his fist free, he then jumps back away from Akira. Hisashi then looked at his left fist, which was bleeding as if he punched a wall of steel, he then looked at Akira, once Hisashi looked up, he notice the fist the was aiming toward his face, Hisashi quickly dodge the fist, in Hisashi's left hand, he formed the Rasengan, quickly turning to slam the rasengan into the gut of Akira, sending Akira spiraling upward in the air, Akira fell on the ground a few feet from Hisashi. Akira started to get up, but only to find another Rasengan, but this time into his face. To be Continued. Personality Appearance Abilities Immortality Jinchūriki Transformations Jashin Ritual and Curse Ninjutsu Rasengan Space–Time Ninjutsu Sealing Techniques Summoning Technique Intelligence Stats TBA Part I Part II Part III Chapter 1 Quotes Trivia * This character is owned by LockHeart, thus meaning that he is free to change anything on this page in the Sidebar, and in his Background, Appearance, and Personality. On rare occasions, he is allowed to change anything below that, as well. Any changes done by IPs (Wiki users with no names, it shows only the IP of the editor) will be changed back to the last wiki-user edit. * The name means "Long-lived", which is very fitting since he has lived for over 580 years. ** The name means "Protector", which indicates he wishes to protect the Ninja World from, considering his history, Akatsuki. * Hisashi is the First Jinchūriki of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox. * Hisashi is the last known Ninja from the Masters of Ninja Arts Era. * Hisashi has fought all 3 Raikage, fighting each one during each of the three wars that has happened thus far. * According to the owner of this character: ** Hisashi's hobbies are training, protecting Amegakure, and helping out other Jinchūriki. ** Hisashi loves the rain, much like his father who founded Amegakure. ** Hisashi hates being looked down upon and being disturbed. Major Battles Category:Characters Category:Amegakure Category:Blood type (AB+) Category:Characters Alive Category:Jinchūriki Category:Kage Category:Male Category:Medical